Elvis Got Hungry: The Real Story
by The Confused One
Summary: When Sonny arrives home late he's left to wonder what happened to Rico RR please! Thanks


Elvis Got Hungry The REAL story By Paige Stanley Dedicated to Lizzy's BRIGHT and HILARIOUS ideas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of the show Miami Vice. I only REALLY wish I did. ( So PLEASE don't sue. Thank You.  
  
Author's notes: Lizzy thanks for the idea! Your ideas inspire me more than you know. LMAO by the way I love your attempt at this fic if I haven't told you enough. This is dedicated to Lizzy. She thought up the idea. She even wrote a version. But here's my version. The one she WAS going to do, but chickened out! LOL It's OK Lizzy. I understand. At least you made a version. Here's to all of your hard work! By the way this one is decidedly darker than hers. Just be forwarned. (  
  
  
  
Sonny Crockett speeded into his parking place at the marina. He was furious! He couldn't believe the traffic. He had told poor Rico he would be home in an hour. But no the stupid traffic couldn't allow that now could it? Sonny looked around the parking lot hoping to see Rico's car. He removed his sunglasses when he was finally lucky enough to spot it. Sonny smiled that devilish smile that only Sonny could do and placed the glasses in his shirts breast pocket. He was pleased to know Rico was still there. Rico was dropping off a file to his partner, and Sonny wanted to discuss the case before Rico left. He knew that Rico would only wait so long before just leaving the file on the boat and taking off as always, hoping he didn't disturb Elvis too much. Sonny knew good and well that Rico had been afraid of Elvis from the first time they met so to speak. Poor Rico would be afraid of Elvis till the day one of them died. Rico often tried to hide his fear of Elvis, but Sonny knew instinctively the fear was there. It was one of those little things that only he would notice about Tubbs.  
  
Sonny casually walked onto the Saint Vitas Dance, making a mental note to check on the bent sail he could already see on the smaller cigarette boat that was attached to the bigger boat, as he boarded. Sonny was all smiles till he glanced around. The place was a mess. "Elvis must have been extra bored today," Sonny thought. Brushing his sandy blonde hair out of his face Sonny called out, "Tubbs, you here?"  
  
When Sonny didn't get an answer he got a little worried. This wasn't a large boat. Sonny's smile faded. He called again, "Rico?"  
  
Sonny searched the houseboat. Sonny was getting more worried and desperate by the moment. Rico wasn't on it. He knew that. But he did find several other strange things. He found blood, shreds of a suit jacket, the file, and part of a shoe. He didn't recognize any of it as his own or Rico's but it still put chills down Sonny's spine. Something was wrong. Sonny was growing crazy with worry.  
  
He walked back to the parking lot area. Rico's car was still there. This just confused and worried Crockett more. Sonny went back to the boat. For the first time he actually noticed Elvis that night. Sonny was pissed off and worried. So he yelled at the alligator, "Some watch gator you are! I swear one of these days I'm gonna let them make shoes and a purse out of you! So what happened? Huh?"  
  
But Sonny knew that was a futile gesture. The Alligator couldn't talk. He knew that. It just made him feel better to yell at him. That's when he noticed the blood around the alligator's mouth. Sonny was appalled. He suddenly felt a little sick. His face went pale. Everything in him wanted to die. He felt the anger, frustration, and guilt all bubble up at once. Sonny was scared to death of the answer, but he just had to ask, "Did you eat Rico?"  
  
Sonny stomach was in knots at that point. That's when he heard a voice from behind him, "Didn't know U cared Burnett."  
  
Sonny's eyes flashed anger and relief at the same time. He hadn't even realized his back had been turned to the dock. Sonny held his breath and spun around to see Rico boarding his boat. The relief and embaressment was comically written all over his face. He didn't know what to say till the anger took over. "Where the hell have you been," Sonny snapped. Rico wasn't going to totally get the better of him.  
  
Rico laughed knowing Sonny was just trying to get the attention off of him and that alligator. He got serious then as he began to tell Sonny what had happened, "You had company, Sonny. Thomas is getting close too close. Though after what Elvis apparently did to his boys I'm not sure if they'll be back any time soon. But I got into the water and swam over to your friend next door. She's a cutie."  
  
Rico smiled and waved at the woman watching him from the boat next door. She smiled and waved back causing Sonny to groan and smile in amusement. Sonny sarcastically added, "Let me guess: she helped you dry off?"  
  
Rico laughed again as he answered, "Why yes she did."  
  
Sonny laughed knowing the answer was too much information. He finally said, "Sounds like this needs to be over with soon. Where's the file?"  
  
Rico dutifully pulled out the file from him jacket. Handing it to Sonny he added, "I have to go now. Thomas is expecting Cooper. Be careful Crockett."  
  
Sonny's eyes darted up to Rico's. "You're going to go meet that sleezeball alone after this," Sonny asked in a yell.  
  
Rico raised his hands and lowered them in an attempt to get Sonny to calm down and not be so loud. Rico answered, "Not entirely. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'll come by after the meeting. Does that suit you?" Sonny shook his head no in response. He went on to say, "No way. I'm not letting you go out there alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
Rico sighed. He resigned to the fact Sonny wouldn't let him go it alone. He said, "Stay out of sight partner."  
  
Sonny smiled. "Of course," he added before grabbing his coat and following Rico off the boat. 


End file.
